The development of Internet and multimedia technologies has improved the creation and dissemination of media content, while posing severe challenges for copyright protection and supervision. Streaming media has become a primary method for delivering media content to end users (e.g. clients). However, the failure to provide a sound mechanism for ensuring the rights of content owners are protected has resulted in a proliferation of unauthorized copies of media content on the Internet. The proliferation of unauthorized copies has resulting in huge economic damages to content owners and leads costly litigation.